Wskazówki ekranu ładowania
Wskazówki pojawiają się gdy strona Habitica się ładuje. Na ekranie, w trakcie ładowania, pokazywana jest losowo wybrana wskazówka z poniższej listy. Wskazówki ; Wskazówka #1. : Sprawdzaj zadania na bieżąco z aplikacjami mobilnymi Habitica. ; Wskazówka #2. : Osiągnij poziom 100, żeby odblokować Kulę Odrodzenia i zacząć nową przygodę! ; Wskazówka #3. : Używaj emotikonów, by łatwiej rozróżniać zadania. ; Wskazówka #4. : Użyj znaku # przed nazwą zadania żeby ją powiększyć! ; Wskazówka #5. : Umiejętności najlepiej wykorzystać rano, żeby bonusy trwały dłużej. ; Wskazówka #6. : Sprawdź co jakiś czas swoje zadania, żeby upewnić się, że są aktualne! ; Wskazówka #7. : Some backgrounds connect perfectly if party members use the same background. Ex: Mountain Lake, Pagodas, and Rolling Hills. ; Wskazówka #8. : Wyślij wiadomość do kogoś klikając kopertę obok jego nazwy na czacie! ; Wskazówka #9. : Odwiedź Gildię Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators po porady dotyczące tworzenia Gildii. ; Wskazówka #10. : Możesz wygrać klejnoty w Wyzwaniach. Nowe Wyzwania są dodawane każdego dnia! ; Wskazówka #11. : Jeśli lubisz przebierać swojego awatara, odwiedź Gildię Costume Carnival. ; Wskazówka #12. : Dołącz do gildii "Challenge... Accepted” dla regularnie dodawanych losowych wyzwań. ; Wskazówka #13. : Cztery i więcej osób w Drużynie pomoże Ci wytrwać w Twoich postanowieniach! ; Wskazówka #14. : Możesz dodać do swojej listy nagłówki i inspirujące cytaty jako Nawyki bez (+/-). ; Wskazówka #15. : Dodaj podpunkty do swoich zadań Do-Zrobienia, żeby zwiększyć swoją nagrodę! ; Wskazówka #16. : Odwiedź zakładkę Dane, by uzyskać cenne informacje o Twoim postępie. ; Wskazówka #17. : Używanie tagów może pomóc uporządkować chaotyczną listę zadań! ; Wskazówka #18. : Nawyki tylko pozytywne lub tylko negatywne będą z czasem wracać do koloru żółtego. ; Wskazówka #19. : Wzmocnij swoją Inteligencję, by zdobywać więcej PD po zakończeniu zadania. ; Wskazówka #20. : Wzmocnij swoją Percepcje by zgarnąć więcej zdobyczy i złota. ; Wskazówka #21. : Zwiększ swoją Siłę, by zadawać więcej obrażeń Bosom i zdobywać trafienia krytyczne. ; Wskazówka #22. : Wzmocnij swoją Kondycję, by złagodzić obrażenia za nieukończone Zadania Codzienne. ; Wskazówka #23. : Kliknij w ikonę diagramu przy zadaniu, by zobaczyć wykres obrazujący Twój postęp. ; Wskazówka #24. : Habitica jest Open Source! Jeśli chcesz przyczynić się do jej rozwoju odezwij się w Gildii Aspiring Legends. ; Wskazówka #25. : Cztery, sezonowe, Wielkie Gale odbywają się w pobliżu przesilenia i równonocy. ; Wskazówka #26. : Strzałka na lewo od numeru poziomu oznacza, że dany gracz jest aktualnie wzmocniony. ; Wskazówka #27. : Ustaw Codzienne, które robisz późną nocą jako zadania poranne. W ten sposób będziesz mógł odznaczyć je następnego dnia rano. ; Wskazówka #28. : Ustaw Własny Początek Dnia w Ustawienia > Strona, aby kontrolować kiedy resetują się Twoje Codzienne. ; Wskazówka #29. : Ukończ wszystkie Codzienne aby otrzymać wzmocnienie za Perfekcyjny Dzień, które podwyższy Twoje atrybuty. ; Wskazówka #30. : Możesz zapraszać innych graczy nie tylko do Drużyn, ale także do Gildii. ; Wskazówka #31. : Obejrzyj gotowe listy zadań w Gildii �� Library of Tasks and Challenges ; Wskazówka #32. : Duża część kodu, ilustracji oraz tekstów Habitica jest tworzona przez wolontariuszy! Każdy z was może pomóc. ; Wskazówka #33. : Odwiedź gildię The Bulletin Board ��, by dowiedzieć się nowości o gildiach, wyzwaniach i innych wydarzeniach tworzonych przez graczy - i opowiedz tam o swoich! ; Wskazówka #34. : Co jakiś czas weryfikuj swoje zadania aby pozostawały aktualne! ; Wskazówka #35. : Użytkownicy, będący częścią Grupy mają możliwość przypisywania zadań innym użytkownikom tej grupy dla lepszej organizacji i odpowiedzialności. en:Loading Page Tips Kategoria:Mechanika Kategoria:Nowicjusze